Cheshire's Grin
by ZuruiNeko
Summary: L's death is seemingly near,and the world is plummeting into a dark age where Kira is law. But what will happen when L's only hope of survival is a murderer calling herself 'Cheshire? And why is she really after Kira?


Disclaimer) I do not own death note or any of it's characters-this story is purely fan-made and does not in any way represent the creators of Death note.

The men of the task force stood in silence as Ryuzaki opened a small manilla evelope,which contained information sent to them by the FBI. Ryuzaki quickly emptied the contents of the package onto the the small table,which made a loud Thud when a video tape hit it.

The video was labaled "CHESHIRE" in large boldface letters,a few dried spots of blood standing out on the white,but tattered,sticker.

Ryuzaki's cold,empty eyes trailed over the object,before picking it up and holding it gently with his thumb and forefinger.

"Watari" Ryuzaki comanded,trying to keep his composure,but failing slightly as his voice quivered in anticipation. The elderly man Walked over to L,his tride stiff and long. He gently lifted the tape from the detectives fingers,before placing it in the VCR.

The machine whirred and buzzed for a moment in protest,but quickly gave them an image.

On the screen was a person-neither tall nor short,wearing thick black clothing adorned with various weapons. The person was sitting in a chair in a dark room,facing the camera. Matsuda gulped,looking over the human before them,who appeared to be female. The presumed 'She' was sitting lazily in the chair,perhaps a bit cocky for one whos video was about to be watched by the worlds greatest detective. On her face,however,was the most startling detail-a white mask,in the shape of a grinning cat.It's teeth were sharp,and the eyes bent up,in a happy-and rather creepy-way.

The woman on the video twiddled her thumbs for a moment,before looking directly at the camera. "Hello L" Her voice was warped,and sounded much deeper than it probably was. Out of the corner of his eyes,Ryuzaki could see Light mouthing 'What the fuck' before returning to a shocked state.

The girl streightened herself,taking her sweet time."She sure is taking a while.." Matsuda said,and as if responding to his comment,the woman said "There's no need to rush when we have all the time in the world." Anger flared in the pit of L's stomach-A burning,white hot sensation that frustrated him to no end. "I'm sure that by now the FBI has told you all about me. What did they call Me?" She scratched her chin,as if trying to remember. "...A terrorist? Yes,I think that was it."

Did this person not realise who she was talking to? Did she really not take him seriously at all?

"I'm sure you want to know why I contacted you,so I suppose I shall tell you..." The room froze as she paused,as if trying to find the right words. "I'm after Kira." She said,sending shock through the room. "Why would she-!?" Light quickly silenced Matsuda with a loush 'Shhhh!' sound.

L stared at the screen intently,a mix of anger and fear washing over him-She was mocking him. "No one person should rule over others,and Kira is no exception. He is neither god,nor holy emmisary-He's a pathetic child." Now it was Light's turn to fight back rage,trying desperately to hold his composure-and temper.

"I seek merely a direct conversation with you-and to do so,you must play with me." "What?!" Soichiro yelled,banging his hand on the couch Ryuzaki was sitting on. "There's no way we can-!" L silenced him with a mere glance. "Be quiet. This may give us an opportunity to find out more about this 'Cheshire',so we should probably play along for now." L said,questioning his own sanity for having gone along with this,his very blood curdling at his own stupidity for having allowed such activity without even acknowledging the presence of a threat.

"I'm not that far from you now-you just dont have the eyes to see it. To be fair,I'll give you a hint-'you'll find that I am your salvation'.Ta-ta For now!"

The screen went black,sending cold chills through the room.

It took quite a while for anyone to work up the nerve to say something,and of course,it was Matsuda. "'Salvation'? Is that english?" He asked,trying to hide the tremor in his voice. "Yes..." Ryuzaki said,calming his nerves and picking his tea up,which was now ice cold.

"...Salvation-The act of saving from harm,risk,loss,destruction etc." He said,absent-mindedly stirring the tea in his hand. "But currently,we must focus on the first clue-'I'm not that far from you now-you just don't have the eyes to see it.'.That is probably more important than she let on." 'And if my guess is correct,this means she's already inside the NPA-and it's a direct challenge to me' He thought as the other task force members discussed the video amung themselves. "Ryuzaki,does this mean she's inside the NPA?" Light asked,seperating himself from the mindless mass of people behind him. "If my guess is correct,then yes."

"Then shouldn't check for suspicious behavior in NPA employees?" Matsuda asked,becoming frantic. "Not the entire NPA,no,it would take far to long. But Cheshire is definitely in this building,so I want you to get me a list of all personell who work here,down to every janitor." L said,suddenly feeling frightened that this person was so close. How could she have snuck in so discretely? And from the appearence of things,Light had no idea either. 'So she was telling the truth about Kira.' And then it hit him 'She was trying to provoke a reaction! She knew that Light was-!' "Ryuzaki is something the matter?" Light asked,staring down at the detective. "No.It's probably nothing."

Light gave him a suspicious look,but made no further protest,and as he left,ryuzaki couldn't help but think about what she said.

'You'll find that I am your salvation...'


End file.
